


I can't sleep

by shindeeram



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluffy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shindeeram/pseuds/shindeeram
Summary: Quick storm pilot one shot.





	I can't sleep

Finn rolled over in his small bunk. He wasn’t used to the deafening silence of the resistance base at night. Finn was used to sleeping in close quarters with stormtrooper companions, hearing the breathing of others. He sighed again, and was tired of not being able to sleep even if he was exhausted. 

Reluctantly, Finn decided to go over to Poe’s bunker. He crept in quietly, poking Poe on the shoulder.

“Poe. Pssst. Buddy. Wake up,” Finn whispered. 

“Wha-?” Poe rolled over onto his side, squinting at Finn.

Poe’s soft hair was tousled in the best of ways, beard scruffy, and voice deep. 

“I can’t sleep,” Finn scratched the back of his neck, his face feeling hot, and avoiding Poe’s gaze. 

“C’mere.” Poe moved over in his bunk, shifting over to make room for Finn. 

Finn gladly tucked in next to Poe, pulling the blankets up to his chin. He shivered when Poe’s fingertips brushed his back, skimming on bare skin. 

“Thanks Poe,” Finn murmured, melting into Poe’s faint touch around him. 

“More than happy to help,” Poe lightly chuckled, putting his head back down onto his pillow.

Poe’s breathing began to get softer, the rhythm of breathing at rest. Finn matched his breathing with Poe’s, falling asleep quickly.

The next morning;

Finn was the first to wake, as soft arms were wrapped around him. Poe had cuddled into him during the night, Finn welcoming his embrace. Soft light filtered through shades covering the bunker’s windows; the shine upon Poe’s face as Finn gently turned around to gaze at the beautiful man sleeping next to him. 

Poe’s curls were hanging in front of his face. Finn carefully lifted a hand to brush them out of his face. Finn smiled, Poe’s sleeping face was so calming and adorable. Poe’s eyes fluttered open, a smile enveloping his face as soon as he saw Finn looking at him. 

There was a simple silence between the two, pure love in the way that they gazed at each other. Poe leaned in closer, the pair’s noses brushing against each other. They both finally broke the gap, lips colliding and moving together, in harmony.

“I love you,” Finn’s words slipped out.

“I know.” Poe kissed him once more.


End file.
